mvphillipsxnotebookfandomcom-20200213-history
Lykos
The Lykos, or Wolves, are the most known Theria next to the Ursul, or Bears. The Lykos bloodline flows all the way back to the beginning of the Therians, to the first ones. Staying true to their animal side, Lykos have adopted the pack organization as their non-Therian breatherin abide by. Types of Lykos Purebred Purebred are the strongest of all Lykos when it comes to the bloodline, and are the most valuable to any pack. The blood of the first Lykos flows through their veins and so they have their first transformation at five, if they are born human, or they are born a wolf pup and are able to turn into a human at five. Usually packs feel honored and very lucky to even have one purebred as a brother/sister. In the rare case that there are multiple purebred then the pack itself rises in prestige as a powerful force and usually holds a considerable amount of area. It is thought that packs with purebred put the purebred as the Alphas, Betas, etc. the leadership positions but in cases like the Black Oak pack there is an entire family of purebred with none holding the Alpha position, the highest held position being Beta. Purebred are also known to have highly addictive blood and normally those they change often become familiars rather than fledglings. Fledglings/Familiars Those who have come into contact with a Lykos, either turned themselves or are birth-right, and have been turned. These Lykos have the hardest time being a Lykos because it conflicts with what they were as a human and it is incredibly difficult to keep their secret hidden. Normally their sire (the one who turned them) trains them to live a Lykos lifestyle and keeps them from harm. It is common for the sire to claim their fledgling as their mate. Those who are turned go through a specific ritual where the sire first drains a large portion of the person's blood making them enter a near-death state with an insatiable bloodlust. Second, the sire must allow their victim to drink some of their blood in order to complete the cycle. Those who become addicted to their sire's blood or are kept away from other Lykos become a familiar and act as a slave by choice to their sire. Those who come into contact with other Lykos or do not become addicted to the blood of their sire become a fledgling. Once the transformation is complete the fledgling or familiar will have a heightened sex drive and will not calm down until they are claimed by another Lykos. Birth-right The children of turned Lykos are commonly born as wolves and therefore hold the birth-rights to all pack positions. These wolves are often confused with purebred because they are born from a Lykos, the only separation is that purebred have never had a human in their bloodline. These are the most common Lykos to exist as purebreds have been hunted to near extinction. Pack Rankings Alpha Every pack has two Alphas, one male and one female. The Alpha male is known and easily pointed out by all pack members by his attitude (never submissive). The Alpha female is only easily picked out by the female pack members as she only asserts her dominance over them and submits only to her Alpha male. Their job is to uphold peace and law within the pack and to keep out intruders. They will assert their dominance commonly in order to keep the peace within the pack. Beta A Beta is the second in command. They are natural leaders and act as the Alpha's right hand. If something were to happen to the Alphas then the Betas would take their place as leader(s). Often, they carry on the same duties that they were assigned before becoming Beta such as hunting, gathering, or caretaking. Elder Elders are thought of as "retired" wolves. They are normally very wise and experienced and often give their opinion on important pack matters as well as advise the active pack members, specifically the Alphas and Betas. They also educate the pups on the pack's customs to ensure that the pup is prepared for the life ahead of them. Subordinates Sentinel / Guardian These are the scouts on steroids. When a scout is promoted to the rank of Sentinel / Guardian they keep their original responsibilities as a scout but they are limited to the pack territorry. The Sentinels / Guardians are the last defense against an invasion of territory and the first to respond to a problem within the territory. The role is not fully defined as it began as two factions within the Scout role. Sentinels are more likely to respond to an attack or invasion and the Guardians act as the final shield, if they fall then the pack falls. Scout Being 'border control' of the pack, Scouts will patrol the pack's territory searching for any type of problem , any type of change, even going out of the territory to investigate other territories. They are usually very well knowledged when it comes to their neighboring pack and will greet new wolves if the Alpha or Beta is not available. When there is a detected issue such as territory changes, markings, or an intruder, it is the Scout's job to report it to the Alpha. Hunter Thought every wolf hunts, some are specified as the lead hunters. Those who lead the attack, choose the prey, etc. These wolves can decide on the best course of action in any hunting situation and usually try to tease pups valuable hunting tactics and techniques. Caretaker These are the 'healers' of the pack. Those who take care of the other members in the case of illness or injury. They also help to raise the pups. The caretakers will stay in the pack's territory to care for the pups unless they have the manpower is available to allow them to go out on hunts with their pack members. Pup Newly born or adopted into the pack. They are only classified as pups if their adopted when they are under twelve years of age in human form. Omega There is usually no Omega in a Lykos pack, one of the things that differentiates them from their animal wolf breatherin. If an Omega is in a pack then they are usually one of the members which are about to be kicked out of the pack.